User blog:ChocoSword/My journey start here...
Started playing TWOM because of my gf... She's been playing this game roughly 1 year and I still remembered first char she played was FaythJayne (Mage, Lv 22) ^_^ . Unfrtunately, she quitted playing for 6 months because she find that is's getting harder to level the char and having the difficulties to find partner for leveling that is commited. However, this year she coming back to TWOM and few days later I decided to accompany her :3 Although, I am a MMORPG casual gamer like Eden Eternal, Dragonica, Dragon Nest, to sum up games using PC ^o^ She guided me how to play TWOM >__< As I leveled up, I started to do some research about the guild in this game and I found out that NeoN really interesting ^0^/ . The story begin... Joined NeoN on 5th March, 8.45P.M +8 GMT as a newbie Lv 16. Been searching for all the officers listed in List of Neon Members for 2 weeks before >.< but cant reach any of them. 1 day before joined Neon I had the chance to talk chat in game with Alice because I shout ' any Neon members online atm?' lol.. and Alice immediately PM me :P and ask me why I'm looking for Neon members.. haha.. Alice wanted to invite me but I was still unsure that time because still new with TWOM. Till I coincidently met Beastdude a day after chat with Alice, Beasty was at the beach PKing some siras with his red name! LOL. Pm-ed him and wait for 3-4 mins for his reply. Thought he going to ignore moi :3 but he was at BT that time :P Have a nice chat with him for 6 - 9 mins and Beasty finally invited me :) The shocking part was he made me as officer on the spot because I was asking when he will be on again to invite my gf a.k.a FatyhJr to join Neon ( Due to different timezone ) Due to commitment, I have been leveling till Lv 26 (o.o) for 84 days since I joined Neon. Well TBH, I dislike people who join guild and then leave without saying anything to Guild Master or anyone in guild. A guild created to strengthen our bond ea other and easy for our communication. It's just like a family in virtual world. Maybe because I'm used to play other MMO games such as, Dragonica SEA & EU, Dragon Nest, Eden Eternal and many more. Most of the guild I joined perfectly well manage and behave. It's not because the Guild Master or the officers, it's how a person commited for something and helping each other. To be in or become awesome guild you don't have to be pro or what so ever. It's how we delegate the jobs in guild and your commitment to help the guild and the members to grow. All the activities or history will be recorded and inform to Guild Master. Well I'm sure Neon did that too maybe >.< However, I'm hoping that Neon will still active in the game till the game close down ^_^ Anyway I am lucky to be able join NeoN :) and would like to take this oppotunity to thanked Beastdude and Alice for letting me join ^____^v -ChocoSword- Category:Blog posts